En mi lado del sofa
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: por que ella lo esperara , aunque en ello se le vaya toda la eternidad... edwardxtanya ... songfic.


**Bueno bueno, esta es el primer songfic que escribo con la canción de "en mi lado del sofá" de la oreja de van gogh, hehe bueno solo quiero aclarar que no me gusta esta pareja, pero, es que cuando la escuche me recordó a ellos dos y como estaba aburrida me anime a subirla, bueno espero que les guste ¡!**

**--**

Una humana, repito con desagrado, se ha enamorado de una humana!, no lo puedo creer ,yo, Tanya que lo he estado esperando por siglos, esperando con la torpe ilusión de que el algún día pueda llegara a amarme, viene y me dicen que se ha enamorado de una humana!

_**Te esperare, no importa quien te bese yo te esperare**_

_**No importa que no quieras yo te escuchare**_

_**Si tú me has dado tanto yo te esperare**_

_**Y te daré mi vida entera**_

Que estúpida he sido! Yo, aquí partiéndome el alma pensando que el puede quererme como yo lo quiero, y el, jugando con una estúpida humana, sin importarle mis sentimientos

_**Te esperare, te esperare en las sombras siempre ahí estaré**_

_**No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver**_

_**No importa quien te abraze, yo a ti te amare**_

_**Y te daré mi vida entera**_

Tanya- levanto la cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que has estado parado frente a mí, escuchando todo lo que pienso- ella no es 

estúpida, y sabes bien que no estoy jugando con ella, y también te agradecería que dejaras de pensar así de ella-

Me levanto indignada de mi asiento, y le dirijo una mirada fría _-quien demonios te crees para venir a decirme que puedo y no puedo pensar, sabes, por que no mejor te vas a jugar con tu "bella"- _ digo el nombre con sorna mediante mis pensamientos, para que nadie mas escuche, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme a mi cuarto, puedo ver como hace una mueca, al parecer mis palabras le han herido, pero que puede importar

_**Por que mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición**_

_**De tanto desprecio**_

_**De toda razón**_

_**Por que el dolor que llevo dentro es todo**_

_**Tuyo y mío**_

A quien quiero engañar, estoy destrozada, ¿donde quedo aquella Tanya que era fuerte y dura como el hielo sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ella?, no lo se pero mírame ahora, haciendo una rabieta como una estúpida adolescente que ya no soy.

_**Donde estarán, los besos que aun nos quedan por contar**_

_**Lo sabes tú y nadie más**_

_**Y al despertar me sentare en mi lado del sofá**_

_**Para esperarte una vez más**_

Esto no es justo-_la vida no es justa querida_-pienso con macabra satisfacción-pero tiene razón, yo esperando por tanto tiempo, siendo lo mas linda y cortes que pude con el, para que aparezca 

una idiota diciendo-hola soy Bella Swan y soy la novia de Edward"-sonrío, es una maldita cobarde que se oculta detrás de esa apariencia, de puedo soportarlo todo, y ni siquiera puede aceptar que Edward ahora es su esposo y no su novio, y dice poder amarlo por toda la eternidad, pero mejor, así me será mas fácil quitarla de en medio.

_**Te esperare, no hay pena contenida la conoces bien**_

_**También que si me dejas moriré de pie**_

_**No llorare tu ausencia solo esperare**_

_**Ye te daré mi vida entera**_

Pero, los humanos no viven por siempre ¿cierto?, aquella idea me da un poco mas de esperanza, para luchar por lo que por derecho me pertenece, y entonces recuerdo la razón de por que ellos están aquí, para convertirla, para hacerla uno de nosotros y que pueda vivir, su "y vivieron felices para siempre" con el hombre que amo.

_**Por que mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición**_

_**De tanto desprecio**_

_**De toda razón**_

_**Por que el dolor que llevo dentro es todo**_

_**Tuyo y mío**_

Pero y ¿donde queda "mi feliz para siempre"?, por que yo también deseo tener un feliz para siempre, entonces recuerdo las platicas de mi familia días antes de que la familia cullen llegara a la casa, y desataran las peores de mis pesadillas

-_el no quiere convertirla-_las palabras de Eleazar resuenan en mi mente, y por un segundo me detengo a analizarlas. Acaso será por que Edward no esta dispuesto a quererla por toda la eternidad, o tal vez teme enamorarse de alguien mas y tener que aguantar a alguien que no ya no va amar? Acaso, ¿realmente la ama?, después de todo si ya la dejo una vez,¿ que garantiza que no vuelva a hacer?

_**Donde estarán, los besos que aun nos quedan por contar**_

_**Lo sabes tú y nadie más**_

_**Y al despertar me sentare en mi lado del sofá**_

_**Para esperarte una vez más**_

Aquellas palabras logran arrancarme una sonrisa, dejando que mi pecho se llenara de confianza, al fin y al cabo, esa simple humana no puede ser competencia para mí, es un simple obstáculo para poder conquistar a Edward, un simple y sencillo reto, un reto del que saldré victoriosa, cueste lo que cueste, por que yo se que nadie puede ganarme a mi, a Tanya, pero realmente ¿soy invencible? ¿Podre ganar, a pesar de saber a quien le pertenece el corazón de Edward?

Dejo que esas dudas se alejen, después de todo las dudas, no son lo mejor ahorita, no cuando me están quitando a mi Edward

_**Donde estarán, los besos que aun nos quedan por contar**_

_**Lo sabes tú y nadie más**_

_**Yo sin tu amor soy un montón de cosas menos yo**_

_**Me duele tanto el corazón **_

Por que ella será una idiota que se aburrirá de el, y que no lograra amarlo por toda la eternidad, ya que ella no entiende el concepto de esa palabra, y yo seré la otra idiota que se quedara esperando a que ese día llegue, para poder consolarlo y vivir, por fin mi "y vivieron felices por siempre" aunque en ello, se me vaya la existencia.

**Mmm que tal les gusto si les gusto dejen un review porfa me harían muy feliz!! He he se que a muxos no les gusta esta pareja, a mi tampoco¬¬, pero me gusta la canción ¡! Espero que sea de su agrado ya saben cualquier critica constructiva (tambn destructiva, ok no ¬¬) será aceptada ¡!**


End file.
